Future Deep, Space Wide
by Archaon
Summary: ONESHOT Ranma and Akane get together. And of course they’ll spend the rest of their lives peacefully teaching martial arts. NOT. You don’t face Chaos. You either ride on it or drown in it...Ingredients: a bit action, a tad lime, fluff and giggles.


Just a plotbunny I needed to squash. This is set in the deep future of both anime and manga and it's a one-shot. Ranma x Akane pairing with a couple of twists. Expect some explicit content, some limish detail, some innuendoes and casual Chaos.

A crude haiku for disclaimer:

I own not at all. She is Ranma's creator.  
Oppose that not.

And Enjoy:

Future Deep, Space Wide

- - -

The young woman that seemed tiny inside the huge, steel-plated chamber was NOT a happy camper. Frowning at the plain surroundings and impatiently tapping her foot on the sturdy floor was ample indication. Her well-toned body, unmatched by mortal standards and more fitting for a chiseled statue, was tense inside her white bodysuit, while her brown eyes were staring at one of the room's security gates, willing it to part. A while later she sighed and tried to relax, running a hand through her black-blue short hair framing her face and fingering her long ponytail that was wrapped in red silk ribbon and reached her knees.

"What is the idiot doing?" she muttered under her breath, quite agitated. As on cue, one of the chamber's gates parted, causing her head to snap to that direction. An enormous battle droid stepped in, powerful mechanical limbs groaning under the pressure of its heavy torso. The automaton, shaped vaguely after a spider, focused its sensors on the room's single occupant, rushing with unreal speed. Blades that would cut through diamond like rice paper manifested on multiple appendages and it attacked like a deranged mixer motor.

The woman smirked at her opponent, sighing as she realized the futility of her expression. She dashed forward to meet the deadly charge and any casual observer would comment she instantly teleported within the machine's range. Her first punch, shinning while engulfed in a mantel of powerful chi, hesitated only for a moment, colliding with and shattering a glowing persistent barrier of energy, then tearing into the robot itself. The strike left a commendable indention on the armor plate and launched the automaton cleanly off the ground.

The young warrior never stopped moving, taking to the air after her victim and delivering a vicious snap kick that propelled the droid even higher. She then repeated the same move over and over again, her leg blurring, her body still airborne, smiling as she felt her opponent disintegrating under her blows. Reaching the apex of her jump, she whipped her hand backwards, producing a gigantic glowing mallet out of thin air. The weapon, formed out of pure chi, was a sight for sore eyes, its handle four meters long, its head square-shaped and engraved with glowing runes, lightning dancing on its surface. She brought it down fast and hard, hitting the top of the robot at super-sonic speeds and driving it to the floor violently.

Landing on the ground, mallet casually leaning on her shoulder, she watched indifferently as the area around her turned into a spare parts open market. Sighing again, she reached and pressed her left earlobe. "Where the hell are you, baka!" she demanded testily.

At first she could only hear the sound of things violently imploding, but soon a voice responded. "_Closing fast on your position, tomboy. What's got your panties in an uproar?"_

The woman tried to chuckle and frown at the same time. "You are late, that's what! I'm bored out of my wits with the junk that passes for security here, I'm sick of this space bucket, I'm all sweaty and I feel shamelessly horny to boot!" she complained.

"_Waaaaah! My wife is more perverted than I am!"_ came the mocking answer and the woman smirked.

"And you'd better believe it. If you don't hurry, I'll come find you, mallet you to the ground and take you right there on the smashed floor!" she retaliated, then performed an about face, glaring at another security robot that entered at the chamber's far side. Raising her palm forward, she erected a pulsing chi shield that soundly deflected both the hail of heavy kinetic bullets and the twin lasers that were aimed at her.

" _Roger, tomboy"_ came the laconic answer and more sounds of mayhem reached her ears. The woman let go of her hammer, throwing it head over handle, and it twirled in the air, smashing on the droid's shield and through it, ramming at the automaton and hurling it against the wall. Almost as an afterthought, she raised her other hand and a pillar of powerful and potent chi erupted from her open palm, passing through security robot, wall and everything behind them. The machine erupted in the colorful and audible show of fireworks that placed a smile on her face.

She cursed a second later as the floor shook hard, almost causing her to lose her footing. "Damn it, you jerk. I told you to hurry, not blow this thing up. You know how I hate surviving in hard vacuum!"

_"Never worry, koi"_ came the coy answer. _"If it comes to that, I'll breathe for both of us like last time."_

"Pervert" she teased. "You're just looking for an excuse to kiss me."

Seconds later one of the walls was turned to confetti, courtesy of two-meter-long and extremely lethal chi cat-claws. A young man, dressed in red bodysuit and sporting a pig-tailed braid flew through the newly made hole, a visible path of flames and destruction just behind him. He almost wrapped next to the woman, hugging her with one hand while their lips locked. The passion building between them caused their auras to flare as one. His other hand, almost working by its own, blurred towards the former wall, sending a few thousand sharp chi projectiles that literally tore into the many ranks of mechanical guardians following him.

"I don't need an excuse to kiss you, my uncute, beautiful wife" he chuckled after they broke contact. "The memory core?" he asked in a more serious tone.

The woman produced a complex mechanical sphere out of thin air, then returned it to hidden weapon space. "The Enemy will never learn these secrets. What about the charges?" she asked back.

The man cracked a cocky grin. "The reality drives will blow up in close to ten minutes. Me thinks it's time to get the hell out of dodge."

His partner didn't need to be told twice. While he merrily started flinging chi blasts, stopping the incoming horde to its tracks, she reached for the security gate behind them. Her open palm collided with the barrier, fingers digging their way in, and she proceeded to rip the two feet thick, reinforced cover off its frame with a single hand. She hurled it with little effort and her partner let an appreciating whistle as it beheaded a dozen of enemy droids. "You still have it, tomboy" he exclaimed, as they both turned tail, running through the newly revealed corridor and he groaning as an elbow dug in his ribs.

"For your own sake, I really hope you did not think otherwise" she snarled, but her face was still smiling.

"Bweeee!" he responded, sticking his tongue out. He was pleasantly surprised as she leaned to the side, hauled him to her arms and capturing his tongue with her mouth, never losing speed.

"Never stick it like that unless you intent to use it" she replied huskily, not batting an eyelash as her husband changed hair color and gender right in her grasp.

"I feel so safe in your hands, hammer-girl" the now redhead teased while snuggling close and giggling.

"Watch it, kettle-boy" she warned with mock indignation, just before turning into a lavender-haired male.

The pigtailed woman giggled some more, hopping out of his embrace as they reached an extensive docking bay. Calling on her hidden weapon technique, she produced a very real, very large Exon class personal spaceship and they proceeded to hastily hop on and take off.

Minutes later they were both staring at the colossal battleship they had just escaped from. The pig-tailed woman was sitting on the pilot's seat while the lavender-haired man was hugging her from behind, his hands resting on her tummy. They had both expected the luminous but soundless explosion and yet they were both fascinated by it.

As soon as the light faded, the man changed back to her original gender and started tickling the pig-tailed woman frantically. "Come on tomboy" she managed amidst laughter, desperately trying to concentrate on the control console before her. "Let me get us in hyperspace and I'm all yours" she begged. When her pleads fell on deaf ears, she started changing genders rapidly back and forth with only a thought, causing the ponytailed woman to struggle trying to hit the constantly moving ticklish spots. A while later, the stars around the blurred and the world outside their craft started changing to the colors of the iris.

The pigtailed woman grinned wickedly, spinning her chair and facing her wife. "Payback time" she squeaked and her hands started tickling back. They both spent some time trying to kill each other by laughing, then the redhead's hands ventured in different territories, caressing in amaguriken speed from neck to breast to crotch.

The effect was immediate as the ponytailed woman moaned, then placed both hands on the other's shoulders grasping them firmly. "YOU. MINE. BED. NOW!" she gasped and the redhead giggled and nodded.

- - -

Twelve hours later, they were both just returning to their normal breathing rates. Cuddled inside the ship's only cabin and lying nude in their birth genders on the triple-sized bed, they kept looking at each other with unbridled admiration. After a while, the woman's face fell a bit and she let out a sigh. The man caressed her cheek with the back of his hand lazily.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

The woman showed a weak smile. "Nothing much" she replied, although her eyes were watery. "It's just... I just remembered that according to earth calendar today is the day mom died. I completely forgot last year and now this..." she went on, but her partner shushed her, kissing a single tear that rolled from her eye.

"It's ok" he whispered. "Last year we were trapped in that weird dimension fighting that crazed demon god. Staying alive was more important" he added softly.

She sobbed a bit more. "I fear I'm forgetting her. Will I also forget the rest?" she asked pitifully.

He took that as a cue to hug her tighter. "I never met you mother, but I know she would be proud of you. We have come a long way and yet the universe is still new. Plus, many of our friends are still alive" he answered. They stayed like that for a while, then he talked again. "How about we maintain low profile for the next decade or three" he offered and his wife giggled.

"Baka. As if we can do that" she teased. "With you here we'll always get in trouble."

Her husband kissed her softly. "I meant settle down and only deal with the usual Chaos instead of looking for more as we do now."

She seemed to consider it. "Have a couple more kids, perhaps? Not a bad idea."

His hair turned red and his body female at that. "It's my turn to carry them this time" she demanded. "You did so last time" she added before changing back.

The other one frowned. "We will either flip a coin or let nature decide" she countered and her husband pouted. "Which planet are you thinking?"

He smirked. "How about Jocku prime. Endless forests, mysterious ruins, clean beaches and lakes. And we'll be there for Cologne's thousandth birthday, too. We can't miss that!"

His wife pocked him at the ribs with each syllable. "I should know you'd pick a planet full of amazons, you insatiable pervert. You just want to get in Cologne's panties. Again!"

He chuckled, then rubbed his chin contemplatively. "It's not like she's the old ghoul of the old days. After force-feeding her that tiny age mushroom, she looks as young as we do" he riposted, then started tickling again. "And it was YOU who invited her in our bed! Repeatedly!" he added in mock frustration. She squealed and tried to bash his head in with a pillow. Thankfully, it was a highly enduring pillow, custom-made for the somewhat unusual pair.

After laughing their hearts out, they both resumed staring at each other's eyes.

"I love you Akane. Now and forever."

"I love you too Ranma. Now and forever."

Needless to say, powerful martial artists recover extremely fast and hyperspace travel is better with company. The following twelve hours were not remotely peaceful or silent...


End file.
